Hjertet af Solinni
by Lunan95
Summary: Möt Elyon Pemberton, den Hufflepuff-flickan som alltid har sett allt, men hålligt tyst och varit trogen till Harry Potter. Men nu när Umbridge är på Hogwarts, börjar Elyon återfå sin sanna stycka och står upp för Harry, precis som hon älskade och var Cedrics bästa vän. Hon bär också på en mycket speciell kraft, som kan avgöra hennes öde för alltid. Första HP-fanfic!


**Hjertet af Sólinni **

_Detta är en berättelse om en familj i bakgrunden, totalt glömd av historien själv och deras olycksaliga liv var bara början. De var inte som andra trollkarlssläkter, de var speciella. Men deras släkthistoria har varit i tystnad i över 1000 år. Men nu är det dags att berätta and lyssna noga påden förunderliga berättelsen om familjen Pemberton._

* * *

**PROLOG  
**

**Nærøyfjorden, Norge.**

Det fanns en gång en familj i Norge, som levde lyckligt med varandra. Men faktiskt så var pappan, Jonatan Pemberton, hälfen till norrman och hälften till engelsman. Hans fru, Lorrelaine, var en tvättäkta koreansk häxa från en renblodig häxsläkt. Men trots det, skröt hon aldrig eller behandlade andra trollkarlfamiljer sämre.

"Man skyltar aldrig med vem man är!" hade familjens överhuvud och Jonatans morfar, Birger, sagt med stor värdighet. Han var en mycket god och klok man, men mycket sträng och ibland verkade han rätt bister. Det kunde bara bero på att han förlorade his hustru Irene i det första kriget, då Voldemort härjade överallt. Men hon var en mycket viljestark kvinna, vilket hela familjen had stor respekt för.

Jonatan och Lorrelaine hade fem barn, som var mycket nära varandra och trots deras olika personligheter och synpunkter. De levde under intrycket attom de hade många bar, så skulle de aldrig känna sig ensamma och de hade så mycket kärlek att ge.

Först hade man Randall, äldste och den ende sonen. Han var sin far upp i dagen, både till humöret och utseendet med sina blå-gröna ögon och det guld-blonda håret i en liten hästsvans. Pappan var så tvärsäker på att Randall skulle en dag hamna i Gryffindor, hans gamla elevhem på Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom. Och de gjorde han.

Men låt oss inte glömma hjärnan bland syskonen Pemberton, Gwendolen eller Gwen som hon oftast kallades, på grund av sitt medeltida namn, som hon vissa gånger avskydde eller skämdes över. Det var sant att hon var mycket intelligent, mer än sin äldre bror eller yngre systrar. Redan vid åtta års ålder visste hon de flesta grundläggande trollformler och med sin skarpa hjärna och förnuft, var hennes föräldrar säkra på att hon skulle höra till Ravenclaw när tiden var kommen. Vilket hon också gjorde, till sin stora lättnad att slippe hennes brors absurda attityd och skämtsinne. Hon hade fått mycket skönhet från modern, med långt svart hår som liknade en katts mjuka sammetspäls och blågröna ögon, som troddes stirra rakt igenom själen själv, en speciell egenskap som pappans ögon hade.

Då ett par år efter Gwens födelse, kom en liten syster till världen med en mycket speciell kraft som var så sällsynt för att vara en häxa. Unga Elyon Pemberton hade en forntida magisk kraft i hennes ådror, som hon tydligen hade ärvt från pappan, som hade ärvt den från sin mor, som hade ärvt den från gammelmorfar Birger. Elyon såg också särdeles ovanlig ut med sina guld-aktiga flätor och sina blågröna ögon, precis som sin bror så hade hon fått utseendet från pappan. Men som hennes mor ofta sa, att man ska inte låta sig luras att ens utseende, ty själen rätta jag oftast döljer sig.

Faktum var att Elyon var inte alls populär i den lilla skola hon lärde sig läsa, räkna och skriva, som sina äldre syskon. Många i hennes egen ålder tyckte hon var så konstig och ovanlig, så det hände att hon blev utsatt av ett och annat. Men oturligt nog, hade hon lärt sig ngo som ingen annan i hennes familj kunde och det var nämligen ocklumenering. Hon skapade en sköld omkring sig, för att skydda sih själv och hennes familj från skammen att vara mobbad och hatad ev en hel skola. Det hände också att hon började gå omkring för sig själv och grubbla, fundera över meningen med livet och vad som ska hända sedan. Enligt hennes mening, så var livet som ett oskrivet kapitel och d kunde precis allt möjligt hända.

Allt började när Lorrelaine hade precis fått den fjärde barnet, en liten flicka vid namn Adele, ocj Jonatan måste flytta till England, för han var tvungen att återvända som Auror. Gammelmorfar Birger följde förstås med, trots hans ovilja och missnöje med hur Trolldomsministeriet styrdes. Men huvudpersonen i denna berättelse är inte Jonatan eller Lorrelaine. Inte Randall eller gammelmorfar Birger heller.

Nej, detta skulle handla som denna alldeles märkvärdiga och unga häxan, Elyon Pembeton. Den andrafödda dottern i familjen.

* * *

"Trolla, Elyon! Trolla!" skrek Adele glatt och slank undan Randalls grepp. Barnen Pemberton sprang omkring på isen, i en liten gammal norsk lek de lärde sig nyss från gammelmorfar Birger. Adele hade tjockt svart hår i en hästsvans med en liten grön rosett, Randall skrattade och kanade på isen som ett proffs. Han hade i en månad täljt en hockey-klubba med sina egna händer och rispat in några Norska gamla symboler. Den var nu äntligen klar och såg så stilig ut.

Elyon log finurligt och höjde sina händer i luften. Hon klappade högljutt och plötsligt började hon forma sina händer som om hon gjorde en snöboll. En liten snöflinga svävade i luften och växte allt mera tills den blev en liten snöboll. Elyon kastade den upp i luften och den lilla snöbollen exploderade, barnen började dansa omkring när den glittrande snön föll ner. Barnen ville leka så mycket de kunde, för de skulle snart flytta till England och de ville naturligtvis inte glömma för allt i världen deras kära hem, vid den norska fjorden.

Ja, de lekte och lekte, men ibland smög de yngsta av sig lite magi som de fortfarande inte kunde kontrollera och som gjorde ingenting alls som var farligt och det fanns inge som helst mugglare i närheten. Men deras äldsta äldre syster, Gwen, satt på en sten och läste som hon alltid gjorde. Hon stirrade argt på sina oansvariga syskon och inte minst den som hon kallade "storebror".

"Ni får inte göra magi här!" väste hon tyst, hon lät oftast som en ilsken gås när hon var arg eller irriterad vilket hände oftast när Randall hade ett finger med i spelet.

"Äsch! Var tyst, Gwendolen! Lär dig hur man har lite skoj!" retades Randall medan han kanade på isen igen och lekte en liten hockey-lek med Adele, de använde en av gammelmorfar Birgers snusdosor som en hockey-puck.

Gwen var på väg att säga något till hennes försvar, men hon tystnade när hon hörde ett ljud. Det var ett mycket välbekant klang och de vände sig för att se en magnifik och ståtlig ren, som hette Kai. Det var deras trogna familje-ren, som gammelmorfar Birger en gång hade givit till Jonatan och Lorrelaine som bröllopsgåva för många år sen, tillsammans med en vacker ren-hona som de hade döpt till Gerda. Namnen hade de tagit frång deras favorit mugglar-saga, som var dansk och handlade om den vackra, men farliga Snödrottningen.

"Kai! Hej, kompis!" hälsade Randall glatt medan Gwen slog ihop hennes bok och förbredde sig för att sitta i släden som Kai hade alltid med sig när det var dags att bege sig hem igen. Många i den här lilla byn tyckte det var underligt att ha en ren som husdur, men de har aldrig hört några klagomål och vissa verkade gilla Kai mycket. Det var allt en mycket smart och klok ren.

"Okej, nu ska vi hem! Har ni all med er nu, ingen har glömt något?" frågade Gwen allvarligt och alla svarade med ett nej och Randall började sjunga en gammal sång på forntida norska, som handlade om den märkvärdige gossen Otto och hans trogna ren Nils-Erik och deras alldagliga äventyr uppe i fjällen.

* * *

Men, nu tycker jag att vi hoppar några steg i berättelsen. Naturligtvis kan vi inte glömma den mest viktigaste delarna. För just denna berättelse tar faktiskt sin tid under Elyon Pembertons femte år på Hogwarts, som den lilla lojala och ärliga Hufflepuffare som hon var.

Trots att hon stod ut i sitt elevhem, kunde hon inte undgå vad som försergick mellan Harry Potter, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger. Hon stod mycket i bakgrunden, men god som hon var, ville hon aldrig skvallra p dem och hennes högsta önskan var att bli vän med dem och sen hennes första anskomst till Hogwarts, var hennes ende trogne vän ingen mindre än Cedric Diggory, beundrad och älskad av alla i elevhemmet.

De möttes redan i unga år, när Elyon och hennes familj flyttade till England och de blev grannar med varandra. Elyon tyckte mycket om Cedric, ja kanske rent utav älskade honom så innerligt. Men hon visste att hon aldrig kunde få hans kärlek till henne och hon värdesatte deras vänskap så högt, att hon aldrig sa något. Men som gåva på deras rena vänskap, hade Cedic givit henne en present som de delade.

Det var från första början ett halsband med en kristall som liknade på pricken ett timglas. Men Cedric bröt den på mitten, så det blev två delar som liknade frusna tårar. Den dess magiska kraft levde på ännu och av en ren händelse, om någon av dem skulle dö, så skulle den kvarlevandes kristallhalva får så mycket magisk kraft att den själv bildade en kraftfull sköld mot all ont.

Efter Cedrics död, sörjde den stackars Elyon hennes älskade vän så djupt och högt att hon kunde inte längre se sina kamrater i ögonen och snart blev hon kallad för en skam av sina egna Hufflepuff-kamrater som aldriga var förtjusta i henne. Hennes smeknamn Solinni, som betydde "solen" på gammaldags norska blev snart till "Pemberton-flickan". Men trots sina olyckor, sa Elyon aldrig något och började sakta förlora livglädjen och viljestyrkan. Månader kom och gick, medan hennes kamrater alltid pratade like godmodigt som förr, blev Elyon allt mer förtvivlad och började låsa in sig själv.

Kraften som hon ärvde, visade sig att var mycket stark och det baserades sig på hennes känslor. Vid glädje, hopp och lycka kunde hon få solen att lysa in, oavsett väder och blommor växte fram och slingrade sig omkring slottet. Men av varje negativ känsla, frös allt omkring hennes. Vart än hon gick i hennes dystra tillvaro, kände alla av en iskall känsla i luften och snart dröjde det inte förrän all började kalla hennes en flicka med ett hjärta, kall som is.

Ett fruset hjärta, iskall och känslolös som sin egen kraft.


End file.
